Hùng Vai Met Kingdom
Founded by exiles and fleeing rebels from the far-east Empire of Dok Viem Mei. In a failed coup against the then Vaimong - or king - Dok Mụk the rebelling lords were forced into a retreat. Lead by Hùng Chok Liễu they scrapped together a large fleet, and sailed west with the aim of out-sailing the imperial fleet and passing beyond their grasp. The Kingdom was thus founded by Hùng Chok Liễu when he landed in the region they came to call Chokpok, or Salted Groves. Utilizing the resources brought over with him the self declared king carved out a small kingdom of his own, utilizing military force to subjugate the primitive swamp dwellers. His personal empire passed to his eldest son who commanded the further expansion of the kingdom to the shape it is now. Coup The fateful coup that ultimately founded the Chokpok kingdom was initiated by Hùng Chok Liễu against the Vaimong Dok Mụk over personal qualms and a failing moral respect shared popularly by several other nobles in the Eastern kingdom. Relationships between the two nobles turned sour when the Vaimong ordered close relatives to Chok Liễu to be impaled until dead. This personal and grievous insult on Liễu was ansewered with the sword, and martialling a large number of men to his side. The initial campaigns were decisive and victorious with much credit to the young Djeng Hue Sen. However, the rebellion took a turn after a grave miscalculation at the Battle of Que River reversed the rebellion of Hùng Chok Liễu and forced them on a retreat. Several powerful nobles were killed in the subsequent imperial onslaught and the heart of the effort was broken. Acting quickly Hùng Chok Liễu ordered the remaining forces and their familieis to board a great fleet. Packed heavily with as many supplies as they could raid from any and all villages and towns they set sail west. Several brief engagements were had with the Imperial Navy on their fleight, but only inflicted minor damage in the event and the rebellious navy was soon far from their former master's reach. Out of range, Dok Mụk declared a victory for his dynasty and no doubt redistributed the abandoned territories. Weishu Chiến Tranh On landing on the soon-to-be cristened Chokpok region Hùng Chok Liễu would come to exercise the art of Weishu Chiến Tranh, or holy war. Backed by the priests who had supported him back east the chain of initial conflicts were recognized as legitemate by his followers and they rapidly carved out a swathe of territory, ultimately resulting in the capture of the city to be named Yuang Tung and the initial core provinces of the Hùng Vai Met kingdom. Regional natives were subjected to large-scale slaughters in the name of Ten Zua Gri, the creator God and head of the Sainpan religion. Entire districts were re-landed accordingly and veteran soldiers of the coup and their families were given vast farmlands to be cultivated with rice, foriegn to that area. As well, water buffalo and other eastern cattle stocks comfortable and familiar with the wet terrain were brought up and raised. Subjugation of the Natives and the Wean Duan The main aspect of the Weishu Chiến Tranh is the forceful conversion of the surrendering body to the new Saipan faith. In accordance to their scripture as these wars being a greater part of the War Against Evil, those who are felt to have been turned away from the faith are to be invited back in and hostilities against them ceased. As well, the administration reshuffling revived a generall rare concept back east of the Wean Duan, or Second Man. Wean Duan is an umbrella term for a subjugated people who do not share the same characteristics of the Duamuan, that is the ethnic and cultural humna group of the East. These people often face certain laws and restrictions and are placed second in preference in land and title. Wean Duan populations thus largely become a laborer class or hold the third or fourth choice in farming land or property. Often times, according the blood-line believes in Sainpan, Wean Duan who are of a noble blood are often given a greater status between Second and First Man. Though there are subjected to the same laws, they are elevated in status primarily due to dynastic pedigre for minor nobility. These persons are allowed to keep a minor title and are the lowest of the vassals. Duamuan Duamuan is both the language of the the kingdom of Hùng Vai Met, and is as well the ethnic and cultural identity of the ruling class. It's a connection back home to the east, as well as a symbol of personal and social grouping. Duamuan are considered the primary recipients of title and privledge in the kingdom. Duamuan are identified by their strongly Asian features, which is carried over in the language, art, and architecture. By legend, the Duamuan are said to be the descendents of the Dragon king Due Long Vai, second son of the principle god Ten Zua Gri and the first daughter of the Earth Goddess Mai Tong. As the legend goes, the couple sired over a thousand dragons on Earth who ruled the Yellow Fork Delta. Their scales as strong as iron, and flesh impervious to fire they ruled as the master animals of the delta. However, Mai Tong learned of her daughter's - Mai Sen Yu - and became enraged and embroiled with jealousy. Spearing the dragon with a pillar of granite, she imprisoned him in the legendary mountain of Song Sùk and turned his children into Due Long Vai's most dispised earthly creation: man. However, Due Long Vai's seed was powerful and resisted some of the magic. And though they took on human form and mortality, seed and chalice, they still withheld the promanent power of the Dragon: a flesh that does not burn. Though significantly diminished by the Earth Goddess's power they could still subject themselves to the heat of a mild fire and retained their mastery of the delta from which they forged an impressive empire. Headed by the first Vaimong, who took the name Due Long. As legend surrounding him said, Due Long could survive cooling bronze and iron and upon escaping his caste would work as if unburned. Though this trait was lost soon after his death it's been the goal of many a Duamuan imperial family to claim such power for themselves and many inheritence laws have been legislated surrounding this skill within the imperial blood. This ultimately leading to the sport of Fire Boxing. Category:Nations